Talk:Barney's Run, Jump, Skip and Sing! (1997, battybarney1997 and barneyallday version)/@comment-67.193.255.174-20110508195132/@comment-67.244.2.173-20110609162127
This is the viewer(s) "Did you remember my favorite part of our trip? It's when BJ and Baby Bop noise makers, Confetti and balloon Drop. 1.. 2....... 3......... "YAY!!!!!!!!!" to Barney, BJ, Baby Bop & kids at the classroom. party viewer(s) flies toward the screen, then, the screen turns red. Then, the red screen dissolves to the end credits. 7 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply This is the fourth episode no one at the end. Instead, Then Barney tells the viewer(s) "Did you remember my favorite part of our trip? It's when BJ and Baby Bop noise makers, Confetti and balloon. "YAY!!!!!!!!!" to Barney, then BJ, Baby Bop and the kids walk out of the classroom. Then, Barney says to the viewer(s) "I'm glad you came to play with my friends and I today. It was so much fun! Bye for now, and remember I love you.", then Barney blows a kiss goodbye, and a heart flies toward the screen, then, the screen turns red. Then, the red screen dissolves to the end credits. Barney Episodes Coming Soon Barney's Birthday Barney's Best Manners Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose Barney's Home Sweet Homes Down On Barney's Farm Barney's Magical Musical Adventure Let's Pretend with Barney Barney's Alphabet Zoo Barney's Families Are Special Love to Read with Barney Barney Live In New York City Barney Honk Honk The Goose on the Loose Barney's Imagination Island Barney Songs Barney Safety Barney's Making New Friends Riding In Barney's Car Barney's All Aboard For Sharing Barney's Talent Show Barney's Fun & Games Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons Barney's Once Upon A Time Barney's Exercise Circus and Parade of Numbers Barney's Sense-Sational Day Barney's Musical Scrapbook Barney's Outdoor Fun aka Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound Barney's Adventure Bus Barney's Good Day Good Night Barney's Stu-u-u-u-pendous Puzzle Fun! Barney It's Time For Counting Barney's Good Clean Fun and Oh Brother She's My Sister Barney's Frist Day of School and Everbody Happy? Barney's Colors And Shapes Barney In Outer Space Barney's Big Surprise Barney's Halloween Party My Party With Barney Starring your child (Personalized Video) Barney's Great Adventure Barney's First Adventures A to Z with Barney Sing and Dance with Barney Barney What a World We Share Walk Around the Block with Barney Barney Let's Play School aka Barney's ABCs & 123s Barney's Night Before Christmas More Barney Songs Barney's All New Rhyme Time Rhythm Barney's Super Singing Circus Barney's Beach Party Barney's Round and Round We Go Barney's Christmas Star 2003 Barney Songs From the Park Barney's Read with Me Dance with Me Barney Best Manners Barney Happy Mad Silly Sad 2004 Barney Movin' and Grovin' Barney Let's Pretend With Barney Barney Now I Know My ABCs Barney's Colorful World A Counting We Will Go Barney Ready Set Play 2005 Barney Let's Go To The Farm Barney Just Imagine Barney Everyone Is Special Barney The Land Of Make-Believe Barney Can You Sing That Song 2006 Barney Let's Go To The Beach (previously released as Barney's Beach Party) Barney Let's Make Music 2007 Barney Let's Go to the Firestation Barney Shake Your Dino Tail Barney Dino-Mite Birthday 2008 Barney Celebrating Around The World Barney Animal ABC's Barney Hi I'm Riff Best of Barney - 20 Years of Sharing, Caring and Imagination Let's Play Outside 2009 Barney Once Upon A Dino Tale Barney Top 20 Countdown Barney Let's Go On Vacation Barney Sharing is Caring Barney Jungle Friends Barney We Love Our Family 2010 Please and Thank You Egg-Cellent Adventures Let's Play Outside Furry Friends A Counting We Will Go The Best Fariy Tales 2011 The Musical Zoo Shapes & Colors All Around I Can Do It! 1-2-3 Learn edit Spanish language videosEl Castillo Musical de Barney ¡en vivo! (Barney's Musical Castle Live!) Barney y su Mundo de Colores ¡en VIVO! (Barney's Colorful World LIVE!) La Gran Sorpresa de Barney (Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage) La Pijamada de Barney (Barney's Pajama Party) El Maravilloso Mundo que Copartimos (Barney: What A World We Share) El Super Circo de Barney (Barney's Super Singing Circus) Paseando con Barney por el Vecindario (Walk Around the Block with Barney) Es Divertido Transportarse (Round and Round We Go) Barney Buenos Dias, Buenas Noches (Barney's Good Day Good Night) Barney ¡en Vivo! en Nueva York (Barney Live! in New York City) Barney en Concierto (Barney in Concert) La Isla de la Imaginación (Imagination Island) Zoologico de Letras/Cantos y Juegos con Mama Gansa (Alphabet Zoo/Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose) Buenos Modales/Feliz Cumpleaños Barney (Barney's Best Manners/Barney's Birthday) Colores y Formas (Colors and Shapes) edit Hebrew language videos(The episode names in parenthesis are the US counterparts) Let's Imagine with Barney (Queen of Make Believe) Happy Birthday! (Happy Birthday Barney) Numbers (Carnival of Numbers) Colors (Treasure of Rainbow Beard) Family Is Love (My Family's Just Right for Me) Eating Right (Eat, Drink and Be Healthy) Hands Up On The Head/Hands in the Air (Hop to It!) Alef Bet (Alphabet Soup) Forest Sounds (Hoo's in the Forest?) Let's Go for a Ride (Are We There Yet?) Island Adventure (Ship Ahoy!)